It is known for a landing gear assembly to include a first part that is movably coupled to a second part. In use, as the landing gear assembly moves between operational conditions, the second part moves relative to the first part throughout an operational movement envelope.
The coupling between the first and second parts may be such that the total movement envelope is larger than the operational movement envelope. As such, the second part is capable of moving relative to the first so as to assume a position that is outside of the operational movement envelope. Such as position will be referred to as a ‘non-operational position’.
When arriving at an optimum strength to weight configuration for the landing gear assembly, the first part can clash with the second part if the second part is permitted to assume a hazardous non-operational position. Due to this, it is possible for a landing gear assembly to be damaged during installation into an aircraft.